In Sickness and in Health
by WonderWithMe
Summary: He could take anyone, kill anything, nothing could ever break him and then suddenly, he broke and he'd forgotten to tell me how to put him back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone. **

**My first attempt at ever writing a Leandros fic, so hope you all like it. The brainchild behind it is pretty simple- I always wanted to read a limp!Niko fic, couldn't find one, so after a couple of glasses of wine, I decide to have a go. My apologies in advance now for this abomination :o)**

**Those reading Catch 22 over on the SPN section of this site, have no fear, new chapter going up next week.**

**Guess you could call this story an AU, as it doesn't follow the book order- just the random logic of my brain.**

**Reviews welcomed like cookies and who doesn't love cookies....oh and as you'll soon find out, all mistakes are at my alcohol fuelled brain. Blame that.**

**Chapter 1**

You know how in life you get the good guys, the bad guys and the ones who just can't decide what side of the battle field they're on, well I used to think that Niko was one of the good guys, if not the best.

I mean he should be shouldn't he ?

After all he was holier than thou, he mediated, he ate food even the starving would reject for the lack of taste and looks to it, he protected the innocent, even if their asses didn't deserve it and he kept more people alive than the human race could ever give thanks to him for. He was ruthless when it came to evil, emotionless when it came to taking them down and damn right icy cold when it came to dealing with them, but in the same breath, he was strongest person I knew, the bravest person I could ever hope to know, a heart so large and good that I felt I didn't deserve the love he heaped on me in his special Niko Leandros way.

He kept his kindness and warmth hidden behind closed doors, he kept his smile locked away, he kept the sparkle that could light up his gray eyes under lock and key.

I thankfully had the key to that door of his.

I didn't get to use the key all that often, but when I did it was always memorable and it was situations and precious, rare moments of happiness that I had engraved in my pretty pathetic existence of life.

I didn't deserve a brother like Niko.

I didn't deserve the fact that he'd given up his whole life for me, that he'd turned himself into a kick ass Ninja style body guard to simply watch and protect me. And that was pretty much what he'd done for the last 22 years of his life- protect me, watch me, keep me safe.

I'd watch him grow up, blond hair, gray eyes, 22 and quickly approaching middle age. He deserved to be happy, and free of his demonic half brother, and I'd tried to tell him so on several occasions. All I'd got for my trouble was a an increasingly harder smack across the back of my head, I reckon if I suggested it again, I think I could probably sue him for brain damage. But that was the truth, I should have left him when the Auphe spat me back out all those years ago, I should have snuck away from him when we'd destroyed Darkling.

But I didn't.

I wanted to, I'd packed several times and each time when I got to the point of leaving him, I'd felt a rip in my chest. Not the kind of rip I could do into reality, but an actual pull at my heart. I just couldn't do it, I just couldn't leave him. Living without Niko was like contemplating life without breathing, was like jumping off a bridge without a bungee cord, like chucking yourself out a plane without a parachute.

Leaving Niko was suicide.

Staying with him was putting him in danger.

But call me selfish and I do so all the time, but I just can't leave him. I want to, know I should do, but just can't do it. I'm a freaking coward. I know, I suck.

But when you watch him in action, when he has his Katana in his hand, when he's kicking ass and taking numbers, you can't help but be in awe. He's my flesh and blood and he can kick ass like that. I got used to being his back up man, I can hold my own, stick a Glock in my hand and show me a mark and I'm as good as any marksman out there, but Nik made fighting an art. He did it with ease and grace and with a flow you had to see to believe.

Nik could take any one.

Kill anyone.

He was indestructible.

At least that was what I liked to tell myself.

I remember when Hob had taken him and George. The fear that had danced inside of me the sheer panic and insanity that had followed me in those mere hours. It had been a sight to behold. I'd survived two weeks with George missing, two weeks....but within minutes of that scheming shit head of a puck, taking Niko, I'd lost the plot- literally.

I'd ripped the city to pieces looking for him and that had been a horrendous experience for just a mere few hours at what my life may be like without him.

The chaos

The panic

The fear

The fact that I just wanted to sink to the floor, pull my knees to my chest and cry my eyes out.

I'd buried all that emotion.

Buried the tears, buried the fear, buried the uncertainty, and buried the aching hole in my heart.

I had got him back surviving on raw anger and red hot rage; I'd got them both back.

Niko still wore the scar of that fight; he would do for a good few more years. I'd wanted to take him to a hospital, patch him up and make sure he was actually, really, ok. Not have Robin stick a bandage on him and Promise supervise.

But Nik was stubborn, that seemed to be a Leandros gene on its own, and he wouldn't go to hospital. In fact any place I couldn't physically go, he wouldn't go either. I couldn't go to a hospital if I needed help, so he forfeited it as well.

Stupid, older, protective brothers.

If I'd actually been conscious at the end of that fight, I probably would have hauled his ass there regardless of his stares and pointed tone. But I hadn't been conscious, my anger and rage had got the better of me and ripping open a gate and sending Hob down to the Auphe theme park as puppy chow had knocked me senseless for days.

So I hadn't protected him then and looked after him.

I'd vowed to myself that I wouldn't slip up again, wouldn't allow my defence to slid, not when it came to Nik's safety, not when it came to anything to do with Nik.

There was nothing I wouldn't do for him.

Nothing.

Shooting, killing, maiming, hacking creatures into teeny tiny little pieces, shooting holes through monsters- you name it; I'd do it for Nik.

I'd do it in a heartbeat.

I would do anything to keep him safe, anything to keep evil getting to him, anything to protect him.

And yet somehow, somehow I'd still failed.

I'd been careful, I'd been watching for evil, watching out for the bad guys. The Auphe hadn't attacked for a while and even paranoia had me watching out for them.

I'd been on my guard.

Did everything Nik hand taught me, had trained me to do.

I followed our rule book.

I did every fucking thing he asked me.

Everything.

And yet here we are, here we fucking are and I still have no idea how this happened.

I let my fingers curl around his limp hand; I'd grown bored of sitting on the plastic chair and chose to sit beside him on the bed.

He hadn't stirred; his eyes remained closed hiding those orbs of gray that I was beyond desperate to see.

I stared down at his pale skin, him pale....that was a laugh on his own. He had gorgeous olive skin usually, sun kissed after this hot New York summer and the runs we did at varying intervals of the day- me, I was the pale, weird looking one out of the two of us, but now, now he was paler than me.

It broke my heart.

I squeezed his limp fingers in my hand; my other hand moved to his forehead and stroked his blond hair off his face.

This was closest I'd been to him in my whole life.

And I wished with all my heart that this wasn't happening.

" You're going to be just fine..." I whispered to him, playing with his blond hair. It was softer than I remembered, and increasingly getting greasier by the second with me pawing at it. " You get some sleep, take all the time you need, I'm gonna be right here when you wake up and we're gonna be just fine..."

I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more, Niko or me.

For now, pig headed denial had me talking to Niko and only Niko. After all he was going to be fine, he always was fine, warriors sometimes fell and sometimes they got hurt, but they always came back.

I mean, they always came back, didn't they ?

I'm sure Niko had read that to me as a kid, I remember those days spent in that trailer, when the rain and thunder used to hammer at the doors and windows, those were the nights where I'd curl up in the bed and cling onto Niko.

I'd clung onto him my whole life, and at the grand old age of 20 I was still clinging onto him for dear life.

So he had to be ok.

Because that was what those books had said, and if it meant I had to go and look for that book and read that quote to him as he lay sleeping in this bed, then I would. Rational thinking and I weren't exactly good friends on my best days- never mind when my whole world was falling apart.

" Why didn't you talk to me you idiot..." I whispered to him, I mean no point insulting him loudly is there, " Why didn't you just stop trying to hide everything and just tell me..."

That's what bugged me the most, what hurt the most.

It wasn't evil that had put him in this bed; it hadn't been a stab wound, a missing lump of flesh, a stray bullet, a smack around the head.

It hadn't been the job that had put him there.

In fact, I still didn't know what had put him there.

And apparently the doctors didn't know either.

I just wished someone knew.

I wished we weren't here.

My hand held onto his and I moved it to my chest, and let it cover my heart. I wanted him to know I was here; the doctors had given him a pretty hefty sedative that had him sleeping.

The doctors had said he was in pain and the sedative would help him rest as they filled him full of painkillers.

I watched him lie there; thinking of him in pain, thinking of him in so much pain that he couldn't even turn and talk to me.

Niko was one of the good guys, he'd helped so many people, saved so many lives and now he needed help.

Now he needed to get better.

And the thought brought tears to my eyes, and not for the first time in the last couple days, I cried.

I held his hand tightly in mine and cried.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Why does real life have the tendency to get in the way with my wanting to write? Oh to be rich and be able to stay at home and do what I want to do oooh and employ a maid, a gardener and a cook. Yup, then I would have time to catch up with my stories.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I think I've got back to everyone now. Thanks for all the author/story alerts, greatly appreciated. Keep the reviews coming; it's like an instant inspiration booster!**

**Again, all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

**One Week Ago......**

You know the problem with not being on the run and settling down and building a life, is that you often get dumped with annoying responsibilities.

Like jobs.

Yeah, I'm well aware they have the sole purpose of providing money and trust me, considering some of the dives I've worked in, it was seriously the only motivation to stop me wanting to shoot my employers in the head with my Glock on silence.

Most of the times they would have deserved it.

All the other times it would have been to simply alleviate the boredom.

The one good thing about living in New York was the fact that there were hundred upon hundreds of bars for me to gain employment from and considering my behaviour, my irregular hours, my ratty as hell temperament when I wasn't been chased to death by something, and my lack of customer service skills, I was usually scouring the classified section at least once a month.

Employee of the month material I certainly wasn't.

I'd once applied to work at a strip club, hey, with my Auphe munching gene putting a major dampener on my love life; I had to get my jollies somewhere right..? That seemed like the perfect solution in my humble opinion, getting to admire some naked chicks, never being allowed to go near them and getting paid to work there.

I don't know why, but for some reason Niko hadn't thought it would be a good idea.

Freaking killjoy.

At this particular time I was working at some dead beat bar whose cliental involved husbands cheating on their wives, wives cheating on husbands, girls looking for street work and boys walking the street looking to make any extra buck off any man or woman who would take their services. It was a place for the desperate, I hated it there, hated it with a passion. Some of the boys and girls walking around were younger than me, obviously homeless and had fallen into the sex trade to simply survive.

New York was a wonderful city where you could disappear into when you wanted to hide, on the other than, there were times like this, that made me hate this city.

I'd told Niko about my new place of employment, he wasn't exactly jumping through hoops at the idea, and had stopped by a few times to check the place out himself. I'd carefully left out the fact that it was pretty much a walk in brothel, until he'd swung by one day after his classes and had got propositioned by a man old enough to be his grandfather.

If looks could kill, that old man would have been a stiff on the floor.

If he'd put a hand on any part of my brother, he would have been dead, probably by Niko if he'd got over the shock quick enough, but definitely by my hand.

The puck on the other hand, Goodfellow that freak, freak in more sense of the word, seemed to enjoy the elite cliental a tad more than I found comfortable, and usually scowled at my charm of personality as I worked the bar and kept an eye out for trouble makers.

That flirtatious experience with the elderly man had triggered Niko's spidey senses and every night he came to walk me home. After two weeks of consistently being my body guard at 4am leaving times, he still hadn't got fed up.

At least that was until tonight.

I always called him just as I was closing the doors for the night, a pretty uneventful night as nights went. The odd projectile vomit from a 15 year old girl, but other than that pretty boring. My phone jammed against my ear as I put the bolts through the door, listening to the phone ringing on the other side, I heard it go to voicemail.

Taking the phone from my ear, I checked the screen to make sure I'd actually hit his name in my contact list, well it wasn't like my contact list was bulging with people, but mistakes could happen.

Unfortunately this wasn't a mistake.

I hit call again, and the phone rang all the way to his voicemail.

By this time I was swallowing panic down.

I hit dial again, my hands already re-opening the bolts on the door I'd just closed, the phone ringing against my ear as I stepped into the early October night, my eyes scanning the street to see if he was outside. I walked around the whole building, bar door wide open to the public, as I circled the area looking for Niko.

I kept listening for his ring tone, I'd wound him up a few days ago and changed the ring tone, my punishment hadn't been pretty- I swear there was a blister growing on the back of my head from the smack I had got for my creative efforts.

I couldn't hear his Flintstone's ringtone anywhere.

I couldn't see him anywhere.

I ran back around to the bar, grabbed my jacket, reclosed the bar and ran like a crazy man down the street, my eyes scanning for anything that might have come after Niko; I searched for any signs of my elder brother.

I didn't know what to do, whether I should have started stalking the streets looking for him, whether I ought to ring reinforcement in the form of Promise and Goodfellow, or should I just stand in the street screaming his name.

I finally stopped moving, took a deep breath, shoved the terrifying fear that was beginning to cripple my chest down to the pit of my stomach, and tried to find my heart which had plunged to my feet about a half hour ago.

Niko wasn't like that; he wouldn't just ignore his phone, not without a reason.

And there was no reason for Nik not to answer his phone.

Not unless he was...

No, no way, not a chance in hell.

I'm not someone who usually runs for no reason, exercise and I were no friends at all, but tonight, tonight I ran.

Fear can do stupid things to the brain; I'm living proof of that. As I was running down the deserted streets towards our apartment, I suddenly realised that I hadn't seen Niko that day. He'd had early classes, I was sleeping, he was still in classes when I started my 6pm shift, and that brought us up to this moment of blind panic.

I arrived at my apartment block and sprinted up my stairs, I'd switched off my super duper sniffing power, mainly to not smell the urine that decorated our stairwell and seem to amp up at night, but it was for another reason, the total paranoid reason of in case I smelt blood, and in case I traced it back to Niko.

The very idea caused my stomach to lurch and knot.

I climbed the stairs, drew my Glock and stood outside the apartment door, debating what I wanted to do. Smash my way in, or sneak in.

I opted for sneaking.

I slid my key into the door, turned it silently and entered the apartment which was eerily silent. The clock in the kitchen ticked quietly and it quickly begun to annoy me. I listened carefully, looking cautiously in the dark having given time for my eyes to adjust to the dim light.

Everything was where it was supposed to be.

Lowering my gun to my side, I went methodically into the kitchen and scanned around, no tell tale signs in there, in fact everything was washed and packed away, clearly Niko had been busy being domesticated while I'd been busy freaking out. I placed my gun on the table and walked back out the kitchen and headed down the corridor to where our bedrooms and living room were.

It was then I spotted the form on the sofa.

I back tracked and headed into the living room, and if I'd had a glass in my hand it probably would have smashed its way to the floor.

I reached around for the lamp that was near our coffee table and clicked it on, flooding the room with a soft amber glow.

I stared at Niko, sleeping on the sofa and was at a loss for words.

He was sound asleep, and I mean sound asleep. My ninja like brother who usually awoke at the sound of me sneaking into the kitchen to steal a coke or something, was still asleep even as I stood over him, my shadow casting a dark hue over his sleeping form.

It was then I actually looked at him.

He was in a deep sleep, his hand automatically curled under the sofa cushion that was under his head, it was an automatic reaction, we both slept like that, mainly because we had knifes under our pillows for when monsters came around for a mid-night snack.

Some people called it paranoia; we liked to think of it as being prepared.

Yup, sleeping with sharp pointy objects in our beds- us Leandros boys were kinky as hell.

I knelt down beside the sofa and put a hand on his shoulder, while watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. My touch hadn't woken him, and as I looked at his clothes, I was pretty sure he'd just come straight from college and not even changed.

" Nik...?" I called as I moved my hand from his shoulder and to his head instead, he was still sleeping deeply unaware of my presence. As soon as my hand made contact with his skin however I pulled away as if I'd been burnt.

His skin was on fire.

He wasn't literally on fire, there was a subtle difference but his skin was hot to the touch and clammy. I rested my hand lightly on top of his head and moved some of his blond hair off his face to get a better look at him.

That movement did stir him.

Gray orbs opened slowly and stared at me with an owlish quality that I rarely ever saw from Nik. Usually when he awoke he was bang on alert, but right now, he looked as feeble as a kitten, a notion that didn't sit well with me at all.

" Hey..." I said, keeping my tone low as I rested my hand lightly on his chest. " How you doing..?"

" Cal..?" Niko asked in a confused tone, " What are you doing here, what time is it..?"

" It's late.." I said simply, it didn't seem right to confuse him with details right now, or point out that within the space of an hour, he'd managed to age me by about twenty years.

Niko pushed himself into a sitting position of the sofa and I watched as his hand went gingerly to his head.

" I'm sorry Cal, I was supposed to come and get you..." Niko said in a small voice, " I don't know what happened..."

" You ok..?" I asked, trying to keep worry out of my tone, because I was worried. This person lying on the couch looking all vulnerable and exhausted wasn't my brother; my brother didn't even lie on couches. He usually would prefer to sit his ass on the floor and meditate. " You don't look that fantastic.."

" I'm ok.." Niko said in an exhausted tone, I could have sworn he'd slurred the words as well, but couldn't be sure. " Just can't shake this headache.."

I studied him even more closely, his eyes were heavy, his limbs awkward, and he was having problems looking at me.

" What happened..?" I asked as I glanced around the living room wondering where the Tynol was.

" Got a headache in class, came home, did the dishes and had so much time.." Niko said shaking his head which caused him to wince out loud, " I thought I could just close my eyes for a few minute, just let the headache pass..."

You see there was something you needed to know when it came to Niko and pain. He could take it, a lot of it and never say a word- I should know I've watched demons and monster like freaks who by some fluke manage to get the upper hand against him. More fool them, because unlike humans, monster weren't clever, the bad guys rarely were. They were ruled by their stomachs or greed and most of the time both. If anyone ever managed to get the jump on Niko, you wouldn't' waste time toying with him and torturing him- no, you'd kill him. Fast. Cause if he ever got free, and with me around at his side, he would always get free, he would make you wish you had killed him.

My point is that, Niko has pride, stubborn ass, Leandros pride. When it came to each other we would beg, plead, bargain, with whoever it was, but when it came to ourselves, we never said a word- would never let evil think it was winning, even if we were dying from the pain on the inside.

Niko was better at it than me, and as much as it pained me to admit it, maybe there was something to this meditating stuff that he did, but that doesn't mean that you'd catch me doing it- it just meant that this was Niko's thing.

And it worked almost every time.

So when I'm watching my elder brother sitting on the couch telling me that he just went to close his eyes for a few minutes to get rid of his headache told me that this couldn't have been some normal headache that could be fixed with over the counter meds. The scorching hot fever he had as a matching hand bag with him also added weight to that argument.

He must have been in total and utter agony.

" How about we do something about that headache..?" I muttered already on my feet heading towards my room for own secret stash.

" It'll be fine.."

I rolled my eyes and flicked the light switch on in my room, only Niko with his stubborn ass pride would refuse help in the form of a pill. Instead he would rather deep breathe his way out of pain, yeah well, this wasn't exactly child birth he was in, so he was taking the freaking pill.

I came back into the living room, pills already in my hand to stuff into his mouth, but could only sigh at the sight, yeah I said sigh, I can sigh you know.

He was already asleep.

Shaking my head, I pulled the blanket I usually would bury myself under in the afternoons where I would pretend I was invisible when Niko started talking about runs and exercise, and covered him with it.

Taking one last look, I flicked the lamp off and headed to my own room to disappear into my second favourite hobby- sleep....

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, or more like staggered from my bed and into the living room, I found the sofa had been vacated.

My own eyes still tried from possibly aging faster than was humanly possible the night before, I shuffled into the kitchen and sitting on the table was a note in my brother's hand writing.

He even wrote tidily, the damn freak.

_Don't think you've escaped your morning run, will pick you up after lunch._

_Niko_

" Great..." I muttered as I balled the note up into a ball, tossed it in the sink and glanced at the kitchen clock. It looked like lunch time was about to be in ten minutes and I still hadn't even brushed my teeth.

Avoiding eye contact with the bathroom mirror, I brushed my teeth and walked out; no point showering if Niko was going to run my ass into the ground now was there?

I'd barely managed to pour myself a glass of juice when the front door opened and Niko stood in the kitchen doorway with a dubious glance on his face.

" Don't tell me you just woke up ?" Niko said coming into the kitchen a disapproving look on his face, " You slept the morning away Cal..."

I scowled at him and then at the orange juice in the glass.

" How's your head..?" I countered as I swallowed some of the cold liquid down my throat and felt it travel down to my belly.

Niko looked at me quizzical, " What's that supposed to mean..?"

It was my turn to look confused.

" Your headache last night..." I pointed out as I put the glass in the sink and walked away, " You weren't feeling that well..."

Niko's stony look had me retreating back to the sink where I proceeded to wash the glass. However, Niko still looked confused, stony look aside.

" I was fine last night, Cal.." Niko said rubbing his temple in a unconscious fashion, " I just fell asleep on the couch, a man is allowed to do that you know..."

" You never sleep on couches, you would sleep on the floor..." I countered.

Niko didn't answer; he just made his way to the front door with me following at his heels.

" What's going on with you..?" I demanded. "You're not acting like yourself..."

" Cal, I'm fine, just leave it.." Niko muttered as he opened the front door.

" You're not fine..." I insisted grabbing his arm.

Angry gray orbs locked with mine, " Let it go Cal...."

" I can't..." I answered in a feeble tone, " I know something is wrong with you.."

" Back off Cal..." Niko growled as he disappeared through our front door.

So I stupidly did....

**If you do get a chance, reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time folks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Greatly appreciated as always. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

**Four days ago....**

You know how there are times when you know there is something wrong, you can see it plain as day, staring you straight in the face and yet you still manage to find a way to ignore it.

I've discovered in the last week or so that I'm pretty darn good at it.

In fact if the USA actually made this an Olympic sport, I could easily have a gold medal hanging around my neck.

After Niko had told me quite plainly to keep my unwanted fat nose out of his business, and I'd stupidly agreed to drop the subject, somehow, and don't ask me how the hell this happened- but we end up in a freaking fight.

I don't mean between the two of us.

But down at the park, we came up against some Gargoyles who weren't being too cooperate and well, we ended up having to partake in a little slicing and dicing.

Usually they're a breed that likes to keep themselves to themselves, but I don't know if this lot was on crack, or just suicidal- but they ended up dead.

What's wrong with that I hear you ask ? Well nothing, good guys won, bad guys met a messy death- what was wrong was the way the fight went down.

To be more accurate, was the way Niko had fought them off.

They'd been four Gargoyles, chew toys to Niko on his most off day, but that night, I'd had to save his ass. Now I'm not saying that I haven't had to pull him out of some rather dangerous situations or save him from getting a knife in his back, or his pretty blond head from being blown right off his shoulders, but usually it had been in the mêlée of a fight, when there had been dozens of the bad guys on our tails, but that night, only four gargoyles and I had to rescue him.

If ever there should have been warning bells going off in my thick head, it should have been right then- and yet somehow I still managed to ignore it.

I think it goes back to the whole invincible mentality. When you start thinking that Niko is the best that he can't be taken out, that he'll be here forever- you eventually make the stupid and as I've learnt the hard way, deadly mistake, of actually believing your own thoughts.

He just lost his way out there, his movements slow, sluggish; his balance off. His strength was nonexistent. I watched one of the Gargoyles catch him with a back hand that the old Niko would have simply side stepped, but this blow, this blow caught him square and he fell clipping his head and tumbling to the floor.

To be honest, it was a rookie mistake, and if it had been me that had been taken out with such a stupid move, he'd have kicked my ass when we'd got back to the apartment.

In fact I almost laughed, and would have done, if I hadn't realised when he'd fallen to the ground he was unconscious and the Gargoyle that had originally clocked him one was going in for a blow that would have most likely killed him.

I squeezed once on the Eagle and watched the monster explode into iddy-biddy pieces and quickly took out the other three in the same fashion. It was quick, easy and efficient- my kind of kill. Of course I could almost hear Niko breathing down my neck telling me that using my gun to blow apart Gargoyles was too easy, that there was nothing challenging about it.

Of course though, Niko wasn't telling me that, I know he would have done though if he wasn't distracted with the whole being unconscious thing.

I walked over to him and knelt beside him, my hands already searching for a pulse. There was one, but it just didn't feel right. I guess with my less than graceful Florence Nightingale touch, I'd managed to bring him around and I found myself staring into his eyes.

" Comfy down there Cyrano ?" I asked as I stood up and stretched my hand out to pull him up.

But he didn't take it, instead he lay stretched out on his back, his eyes closing back.

I fell to my knees, being grateful that it was grass under me and shook him frantically. Gone was me messing around with him and making this out to be a light hearted situation, this was getting more ridiculous by the second.

I kept shaking him and his eyes flickered open for a second and I turned his head physically to face mine.

" Nik, listen to me, you have got to stay awake.." I barked.

And I hated the fact that I was yelling at him, but I needed to and that's what I kept telling myself. If ever there was n awake up call that something was wrong, this was it. My brother lying floored by a back hand a five year old could have dealt with- this was not normal.

Niko nodded and I felt his hand move absently at his side. I slid my hand into it and gave it a warm, tight squeeze, pulled it free and then slipped my hand under his shoulders and proceeded to help him sit up.

It seemed to do the trick as he promptly found his voice.

" What was that ?" Niko mumbled as he rubbed absently at the back of his head.

I wasn't even sure I was supposed to answer that. I mean really, how was I honestly supposed to tell him that he got floored by something a two year old could have taken out.

" A very pissy Gargoyle..." I answered, " Guess he didn't approve of your cologne tonight.."

It was close enough to the truth.

" Ok..." Niko muttered as he stared down at his leg, " You alright..?"

Always concerned about my safety, that was Niko down to the tee; it was like it was programmed into his genetic makeup. Most of the times it annoyed the crap out of me, but times like this, when he was clearly hurt, his thoughts and heart was still concerned over me.

Yup that was Niko.

" I'm fine.." I said as I pushed myself onto the balls of my feet and stood staring at him for a moment. There was something not right in his face, his eyes especially. He looked exhausted, gaunt, like he hadn't slept in a month.

" You better be telling me the truth.." Niko threatened, although there was no weight behind his words.

" Yeah, cause you clearly lead by example in that department.." I muttered crisply as I hauled him to his feet and hung onto him until I felt him straighten on his own.

He scowled at me.

" Don't give me that look..." I countered as I swung an arm around his shoulders and we walked back towards the park's exit. I snatched his Katana up from the floor, " You think you can manage to hide that, without falling on your ass and impaling yourself on it..?"

Ok, I'll admit, that came out a tad harsher than I had wanted, but there was truth to what I was saying, whether he liked it or not.

" I can look after myself..." Niko snapped as he coolly snatched the sword from my hand and I watched it disappear into his duster. I often wondered what else he could hide in there. My bet was that he secretly hid burgers and fries and ate them when he thought I wasn't looking.

" Yeah, get pissed, I don't give a crap..." I coolly answered as I marched through the park after him, " It wasn't me passing out from a freaking back hand back there. So you walk away and pretend there is nothing wrong, when it's so friggin clear that something is not right.."

" Cal, if you value your legs tomorrow..." Niko crisply replied, " I suggest you drop this topic of conversation.."

" You can run me into the ground for all I care tomorrow..." I snapped, " Just tell me what's going on with you..."

He didn't answer me; in fact he just kept on walking and headed straight to the park's entrance and towards the subway.

I swear if I could have punched him straight in the face I would have done, but two things stopped me. The first that he would most likely kick my ass, and the second being that it was getting more and more obvious by the day that something was defiantly wrong with him.

And what was more worrying, was that neither of us was doing anything about it.

How fucking annoying !

I stayed silent the whole way through our trip home. My brain was trying to pin point the moment when human problems started affecting my already screwed up life. I think it was right about the time I aged twenty years and found Niko asleep on our couch.

We got back to our apartment and the silence was deafening, I was always good at the sulking thing and was pretty good at pouting and whining, but it felt weird being the one that had actually caused the situation in the first place- even if I had had good reason behind it.

I stared at Niko's pushed in bedroom door and knew I had to say something before either of us went to asleep, because knowing he was pissed at me would mean I would never sleep- and I was way too fond of my sleep to give it up that easily.

I knocked on his door and pushed it open to find him standing by his desk thumbing through a textbook.

" I don't like it when we fight..." I said, sounding about five years old and doing my best puppy dog impression.

" Who's fighting..?" Niko asked not even looking up, " We're fine, go and get some sleep..."

I bit my bottom lip and swallowed down the temptation to say something to him but instead nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

" You want a drink or something..?" I asked, " You haven't eaten tonight.."

That wasn't me fussing that was just fact. He'd come from the college and gone straight to the park and spent four uneventful hours on patrol, after all who would have thought a run of the mill workout with Gargoyles would turn out so freaking bad.

" I'm fine Cal..." Niko answered as he raised his head up from the text book to see me standing there with my arms folded stubbornly against my chest. " Really I am.."

I nodded and headed out the room.

I know I shouldn't have left the conversation there, but I did.

Stupid me.

* * *

It was the shattering of glass that had me snap my eyes open. It always amazed me that even in the deepest of sleeps the strangest of sounds would always have you on instant high alert and your heart threatening to tear its way out your chest.

At least that's how it always feels for me.

My feet were already on the floor, my hand silently clicking my Glock's safety off and I opened my bedroom door soundlessly.

I crept along the corridor, my bare feet silent against the wooden floors and I proceeded to where the sound had come from.

It had come from the kitchen.

By the time I entered the kitchen, my gun's safety was back on at the scene I saw.

A broken drinking glass lay smashed to smithereens on the floor and laying just a few inches from it, was my warrior, stubborn as hell older brother.

And he wasn't moving.

And apparently, neither was I.

Because all I could do was stare, stare at how still he was and how vulnerable he actually looked.

I also stared at how pale he was and how frighteningly still Niko was.

I was on my knees searching for a pulse before it had even registered in my head what I was doing.

His body stirred under my touch and grey orbs stared into mine, glazed and confused.

" Don't you even think of telling me that you're fine.." I growled in annoyance, as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and as gently as I could easing him into a sitting position.

" Cal..." Niko started, as he looked wearily at me, " Just help me to my room, I'll be fine.."

I did what I was asked; I helped him up, but not to his room. I steered him slowly towards the living room to where our well worn couch was and dropped him onto it.

I then stood in front of him arms folded my across my chest wearing the most serious face I could muster considering the situation, and considering all I wanted to do was actually fling my arms around his neck and make sure he was ok, I couldn't do it, because apparently being nice and civil and caring towards my lame brain older brother didn't get me anything other than the brush off.

" Could you get me a glass of water..?" Niko asked as he sat forward on the couch, his hand tenderly at his stomach.

I didn't budge, instead I gave him my most angry face and I stood towering over him. I was hoping for good old intimidation to work in my favour, me being so tall and standing, and him being all sitting and down and fainty on me.

Yeah I'm a real nice guy when I want to be, insert sarcasm wherever you find it appropriate.

His grey eyes looked up at me sadly as I watched him grit his teeth together as another dose of pain seared through him.

" Please..." Niko whispered, his eyes falling back to the ground.

I sighed loudly and on purpose, because Niko never begs, not for anything and the fact that he'd pleading with me for a freaking glass of water and I'm standing there staring down at his blond head, behaving as if he's asked me to get him water all the way from Alaska or something. So I caved and trotted into the kitchen to get the water.

By the time I returned, my interrogation, now rehearsed in the kitchen, Niko was standing up, on clearly shaking legs, in the living room. He managed a smile when I came back into the room and stretched a hand out for the glass which I handed over.

I watched the glass shake in his hand, which was usually so perfectly still and couldn't help but be scared.

" Take a picture little brother, it lasts longer..." Niko quipped between sips of water, " Really, I'm ok, go back to bed.."

I sunk onto the couch and scowled at him.

" You're gonna pass that off in the kitchen as what ? Meditation..?" I demanded, and who could blame me.

Niko rolled his eyes, " You ever get tired of being a drama queen Cal..?"

" You ever get tired of lying..? Or is that just second nature now Niko..?" I snapped back, sitting forward now angrily on the couch, " You know I would expect you to cover this type of shit up in front of Robin or Promise, but me..? I'm not one of them, I thought you trusted me.."

Ok, again, a tad dramatic, I know. But I'm banging my head against a Niko shaped wall here, and his hard freaking head clearly ain't taking any calls at the moment. Plus if truth be told, I was feeling hurt, I mean something was going on, and he wasn't telling me, so that could only mean he didn't trust me with the information, right ?

" Of course I trust you Cal..." Niko said, the glass lowering to his side, a weary look on his pale face, " How can you even question that..?"

" Cause you're looking me straight in the face right now and you're lying to me.." I whispered, " Just please tell me, if you know what's wrong with you, just tell me..."

Niko sighed and shook his head, " Cal, there is nothing going on, I haven't been to no doctors or anything, because there is nothing going on.."

" So you keeling over in the kitchen and me finding you unconscious- that's normal..?" I demanded now standing up to face him, " Cause last time I checked, no meditation technique takes you that far off the consciousness scale.."

" I've just been feeling a little tired, run down, that is all..." Niko said taking a step towards me, " I promise you Cal..."

I looked at him sceptically, and from the look on his face it was clear that he knew I didn't believe him.

Not to mention when he doubled over in pain right in front of me and feel to his knees clutching his stomach.

That was it.

I knelt down in front of him, trying to hold him. His teeth were gritted together as one hand clutched his stomach, the other propped his weight on the floor, his forehead rested against my shoulder. I gently rested the side of my head against his; I could feel his body shaking with the pain.

" I'm calling an ambulance..." I whispered as my free hand searched in my pockets for my cell. But of course I didn't have my cell, because I'd been sleeping in my bed, before my stubborn ass older brother had woken me out of my sleep by collapsing on our kitchen floor.

" Niko, I'll be right back, I'm gonna call for help..." I reassured him, as I proceeded to get to my feet, but I felt his hand which was on the floor grab at me, dragging me back down.

" No, no hospitals..." Niko begged.

" That's my line Cyrano..." I quipped hoping the smile on my face helped ease him, instead of scare him to the core. Because that was how I was feeling, I was about two seconds away from screaming down the apartment block for help.

" Please..." Niko whispered as he continued to hold onto me for support, " The pain will pass, it always does. Just help me to my room..."

It always does..? What the fuck..?

" Fine, I'll help you to your room, and then I'm calling for help..." I said simply.

There was no answer from Niko.

" Nik..." I whispered as I felt his weight increase against my body. I eased him away from me and my fingers tried desperately to search for a pulse.

" Oh no...."

I just remember the words slipping from mouth as I ran like a mad man to my room.

I was back by his side in seconds.

" 911, what emergency service do you require...?"

" Ambulance..." I choked out, because I knew I was crying like a four year old on the phone. " Help me please, I can't find his pulse, I can't find his pulse.."

And that wasn't me being a drama queen that was the God honest truth.

I couldn't find a pulse.

And as I stayed on the line like a good little boy, I lowered my head down to Niko's chest and listened to the thump of his heart.

It was fading.

Niko was dying.....

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**An extremely long delay even by my standards. Let's just say I had my own version of Cal's 'situation' taking place involving my mum. I'd be lying if I said things were great and she's back to normal, because she isn't- but things are better than what they were. NHS at its best in the UK....and that is pure sarcasm :o(**

**This chapter has just been written, triggered by the guilt of two reviews I recently got. I totally forgot that people were actually reading this thing :o) So thanks, that was a great boost and an awesome kick up the ass.**

**As always all mistakes are my own.**

Chapter Four

" BP dropping fast, no response, blah blah blah blah...."

That was literally what I was hearing, that and my own sense of hearing caving in on me. I felt like my heart had decided to move into my ears and carry on hammering in there. In fact, if I'd had my own way, I'd have dug my own heart out with my bare hands and shoved it into Niko.

I'd have done anything humanly possible to stop the nightmare that was playing out in front of me.

I held onto his hand the whole way. Even when the paramedics had burst into my living room and tried to usher me away from his side so they could work in peace, I remained like a stubborn rock planted by his side. I watched as they rather ungracefully jammed a tube down my ninja brother's throat and it took all my strength not to gag on his behalf.

They were rushing him on a trolley into the ER; the paramedic that had been attending to him wore an urgent look on his face as he barked out facts and weird sounding digits to the medical staff who didn't seem too shocked to see us roll in there.

More nurses appeared, more people in scrubs and little white coats pried me away from Niko's hand and before I could scream, they vanished with him behind mocking swing doors, the plastic flaps swaying on their hinges as they vanished with the most important person in my life.

I think it was at that point when I ran out of the hospital screaming.

I screamed and shouted into the air and marched along the parking lot, kicking innocent tuffs of grass. It was either that or go back inside and deck the hospital staff for taking Nik from me.

I'd also left the hospital for one other reason, and actually it was a pretty huge fucking reason.

That nifty, burning a hole through my remaining brain cells sensation had suddenly reared its untimely head as I had stood in a hospital corridor filled with people I was relying on to help save my brother.

Yeah, that would have been awesome.

Me opening a gate and sucking half of New York City's finest hospital staff, into a big fat, filthy gray hole, to act as canopies for my human munching side of the family.

Yeah, awesome timing Cal.

So I was feeling crap, and then felt even worse for feeling like crap when my brother was clearly in trouble.

I calmed myself down, which considering the situation was some fete on its own. I had no choice, I couldn't have a nervous breakdown and roll around on the floor screaming and shouting and yelling that this wasn't fair. I mean it would have been true, don't you think we've been through enough; don't you think I've put Niko through enough. He's the normal one in our small, little, selective family circle and yet he's been dragged innocently into a world he never asked to be part of.

God, sometime I wanted to kill Sophia...if she wasn't already dead.

Yeah I know she's my mother, a loose term to use at the best of times, but sometime I really do hate her for what she did to Niko. Lumping him with a brother who is a half demon whose daddy side of the gene pool goes around, yeah, well, I don't even want to complete that train of thought.

I had no choice but to go back inside the hospital. Talk about facing your fears head on. I love Niko, not ashamed to admit it, and that is possibly the only thing that kept me sane as I entered the building. That Niko is loved and wanted by someone who needs him and wants him around.

I forced my feet to walk back towards the reception, I started to think when was the last time I told him that I loved him, that he was the awesome, kick ass, big brother that a half breed like myself could ever ask for.

I didn't deserve him.

The image of him lying in my arms, his body warm in my hands made my eyes prick painfully with tears. I know he knows that I love him, we're brothers, it's kind of an unspoken bond between us. He keeps me from opening gates and sucking myself into hell- I save him occasionally from angry Gargoyles who fancy blond meat as a snack.

The nurse behind the counter eyed me with disdain, you think after all this time I would actually have grown used to it, but for some reason it still surprised me, that people acted surprised when they saw me. Maybe they can actually see the word 'freak' stamped on my forehead. I'm always telling Niko it's there in invisible ink that's only visible to human eyes- he generally thinks I'm over reacting.

But that's just Nik being Nik, trying to make me feel better about something that I can never change and he's just way too delusional to admit that he can't change it either.

It made the tears in my eyes that more apparent as I stared at the clipboard the nurse handed me and watched as the words swam on the page. I read the form, read it over and over again hoping the words would suddenly start to make sense and the question that asked me to fill in the patients name would start to form an answer in my brain.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Patients name, social security number, insurance company, job description, the list went on and on and on.

And truth was, I didn't know the answer to any of the questions. This was Niko's territory not mine. He was the brains to our operations and I was the brawn. Ok that technically was a lie, as most of the time he was both the brains and brawns while I stood on the sidelines trying not to get eaten by one of the bad guys, while he would hack his way through half a dozen just to save my ass.

The portly nurse stared at me and raised her eyebrow at me, clearly unimpressed with my inability to write an answer on a bog standard hospital form.

" I can't proceed until I have all his information..."

That was what she said.

In fact that was the last thing I heard as I bolted from the hospital.

I couldn't think and yeah I know, I'm a moron for running out on my brother but I just couldn't take in everything that was happening. Niko was the tough, stoic, never taking crap from no one, kind of guy and I was the idiot that always screwed up.

And I could only imagine the disappointed look Niko would be aiming in my direction knowing that I'd just walked out on him because I choked at filling out a couple of forms.

Oh who was I kidding, even at my stupidest, most pathetic moments in my life Nik was nothing but supportive.

I didn't even know where I was going, but I knew I was running, I was running and god knows where the hell my feet were carrying me. My cell phone was out and against my ear listening for the umpteenth time at Promise's cell ringing out.

Where the hell was the Vampire ?

She should be here, looking after Niko, after all she'd do a much better job of taking care of him than I ever could.

But she wasn't picking up and whatever Promise was up to at this precise moment, clearly picking up her cell phone wasn't high up on her to do list.

I hadn't even realised it was raining, or that I was crying...but that could just have been the rain running down my face, although when did rain ever taste that salty.

I'm a big fan of denial, you can tell that, right ?

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was banging frantically on a large wooden door, screw those in the posh neighbourhood who were trying to sleep, this was an emergency.

The rain lashed down drowning out my cries, my fists hammering repeatedly on the old heavy oak door- it took me a moment to actually realise that the front door was open and I was battering a bare, sweaty chest with my fists.

Hands tightly clamped around mine, dragging me inside and before I could even manage an explanation to why I was here at the dead of night, I was tossed onto to the couch like yesterdays newspaper.

I curled myself into a ball on the couch and let the icy rain that had splattered me send shivers down my body. I felt something land heavily on my head. I struggled to sit up and just caught a glimpse of a scantily clad woman shimming off out the front door.

Robin Goodfellow at his best.

I removed the towel off my head and peered up at puck who for some reason seemed annoyed at me; I can't seem to think why ?

" Well..?" Robin demanded, " Can you speak, because an explanation would be rather refreshing here Caliban.."

" I'm sorry..."

And I actually was, I hadn't meant to come running here like some stupid kid because I was in trouble. I should be able to cope and get through this and just be a grown up and do what I got to do- but I couldn't, the whole incident had scared the crap out of me and I needed help, and if help came in an overly sexed up version of Peter Pan, then I'd take it.

When Niko was concerned, I'd take any help I could get.

I guess my apology must have caught his attention because the scowl on his face vanished and he sighed, kneeling down beside me.

" Auphe's trying to eat you again ?" Robin said his green eyes bright with mischief.

I shook my head and sat up on the sofa, " It's Niko..."

The pucks expression changed instantly and his stare grew so intense I could feel it seeping into my bones.

" What's happened to him..?" Robin demanded.

Did I mention that Robin kind of had a thing for Niko? And no I wasn't taking advantage of the fact that I knew Robin had a soft spot for my brother, but I would be lying if I said I would never use it to my advantage.

" He's sick Goodfellow..." I said in a small voice, " He's really, really sick.."

Robin was already gone from the room by the time I'd swung my legs over on the couch, and returned dressed in what looked like the winter advert for Prada.

" Who attacked him ?" Robin demanded.

I stopped drying my hair with the towel and looked up at the puck.

" I never said anyone had, I said he was sick..." I corrected, working the towel down my neck.

" What are we talking here, flu, a bad cough..?" Robin said leaning against his doorway, his sarcasm in full flow.

" He collapsed tonight, called an ambulance.." I explained.

Robin rolled his eyes at me, " Well my mind is reeling from all that information there kid.."

" He's been sick all week, getting weaker day by day.." I explained standing up, " Tonight just seemed to be the icing on the poop cake for him.." I explained glumly.

Robin opened his front door and beckoned me outside, " Poop cake, huh ?" Robin said with a sigh as we hurried to his car, " Thanks for that visual there Caliban.."

" You're welcome.." I muttered, as I slid into the passenger side.

* * *

" Fill out his personal information, I've done the rest..." Robin explained handing me back that dreaded clipboard from earlier.

I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall and feeling pretty damn sick. I shaking, and it wasn't from the fact that I'd recently just run all the way to Robin's house, it was because there was still no word on Niko's condition. I still hadn't been able to see him and the hours were clocking up already. I just wanted him ok. I just wanted him to be ok, to come out and tell me that I'd over reacted and that he was going to make me run around the park until I'd pretty much dug a moat with my efforts- but he wasn't coming out.

I snapped out of my miserable daydream when Robin hit me on the knee with the clipboard- clearly I really did hate that thing because I hadn't taken it from Robin. I gave him my best confused puppy dog look, which is hard work when you're me and gave Robin the information to the questions he asked as he sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair and filled out the form.

" What size boxers does he wear ?" Robin asked.

My head rose up from its position and gave the Puck a funny look.

" Huh ?" I asked, " Why would they want to.."

I grabbed the clipboard from the grinning puck and stared at the questions.

" Do you ever quit ?" I muttered as I sat down beside him.

" Nope.." Robin said shaking his head, " And what size does he wear ? I'm guessing large, maybe even extra-.."

I held my hand up, " Goodfellow..." I growled.

" It's merely for research purposes, the guy is going to need clean clothes in this place, which one would assume you didn't bring with you.." Robin pointed out.

I sat silently and stared at the next question, " I don't even know if he's allergic to anything, well besides food with any taste, but I don't think I can put that down, do you ?"

" I'm pretty sure they mean drugs..." Robin said shaking his head as he took the clipboard from my hand went back to the desk. He returned with his wallet in hand and my heart plunged to bottom of stomach.

" Robin, that's not why I came to you..." I stammered, " I'll pay you back.."

" Did I ask you too..?" Robin grunted as he loosened the scarf around his neck.

" No, but I don't want you to think I only came to you for your money.." I said in a small voice, " And we will pay you back, Nik will make sure of it.."

" Well, I guess I can get Niko to work it off in instalments for me.." Robin said wiggling his eye brows at me.

" Watch it Goodfellow, that is my brother you're trying to hijack into bed.." I growled.

Goodfellow smiled at me and I jumped to my feet and started pacing, it was either that or smack that smile straight off his face- and considering he's paying for Nik's treatment, I didn't think attacking him would be in our best interest.

" What is taking so freaking long..!" I shouted in frustration as I stood in the middle of the corridor. Yeah I attracted some funny looks, but I had a point, I'd been waiting hours to hear information and it was doing my head in. I just wanted to see him. I needed to see him.

Maybe making a scene does help, because as soon as I'd had my hissy fit, a man with scrubs came out covered in blood and called out Niko's full name.

I think my heart all but exploded in my chest. All that blood on his scrubs, all that blood from my brother, what the heck had happened?

Robin nodded in my direction and the man came over to me, he clearly wasn't impressed with what he saw and turned his attention back to the more pristine looking Goodfellow.

" Can I see him ?" I asked, barely hearing my own voice.

Robin simply rolled his eyes at me and looked at the nurse, " How's Niko doing..?"

"I'll let the doctor explain to you in more detail." The nurse explained, his eyes sad as he spoke, " I'll show you to his room, you can sit with him. A doctor will be around soon to inform you on his prognosis."

I nodded silently and walked behind the nurse, who led us down a narrow corridor, my heart hammering with every step.

He stopped in front of a door towards the end of the corridor and opened it, without stepping inside.

" The doctor will be into see you soon.."

And with that he left, blood covered scrubs and all.

My eyes watched him leave and it was then I spotted Goodfellow hovering in the corridor.

He wasn't coming in with me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked into the room.

I was actually pleasantly surprised by what I saw. I'm not sure if that was just denial at the situation, or just my relief at having Niko in my sights again.

He was lying on a hospital bed, eyes closed, unmoving. His head was turned ever so slightly to face the door, he looked peaceful, restful.

I walked closer to the bed and stood next to the side; my hand stretched out and touched the back of his limp hand. I slowly began to notice the machines, the drips that protruded from the back on his hands, the grey clip that was attached to his first finger.

I chuckled like I was deranged, " Wow, Niko, when you get sick, you pull out all the stops don't you ? And you say I'm the drama queen."

" He can't hear you..."

I jumped like a stupid kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The doctor smiled and came in closing the door.

" I didn't mean to startle you.." The doctor explained as he advanced towards me, his hand stretched out. " I'm Dr. Rimsky.."

" Cal.." I said shaking his hand awkwardly, my eyes adverting back to my brother's sleeping form. " What do you mean he can't hear me ?"

" We're keeping him sedated at the moment..." Dr Rimsky explained to me, his eyes sizing me up. " Your parents planning in coming to see you ?"

" Now that would be some trick mister.." I muttered, my fingers now touching the back of Niko's pale hand. The doctor looked at me confusedly, picking up the clipboard at the end of Niko's bed.

" They're dead.." I explained quickly, " Both of them.."

" And the man outside, the one paying for the treatment..?" Dr Rimsky asked.

" Uncle.." I blurted out, " From my, I mean our, mum's side.."

" Uh-huh..." The doctor said clearly not liking the answers I was giving to his run of the mill interrogation. " Maybe you should go and get him, perhaps he would like to hear this.."

My heart plunged to my feet and I was pretty sure the little colour I had in my face had all but drained away.

" What's wrong with Niko..?" I demanded, my voice low, angry and scared.

The doctor looked at me for a moment, then looked at the floor and finally raised his eyes to look at me.

" We don't know.."

" What..?!" I shouted the fear bursting from me unexpectedly, " What do you mean you don't know..?"

" We know he's ill, very very ill..." Dr Rimsky said taking a step closer to me, " He's having problems breathing and he's in a lot of pain. Something seems to be causing his body to shut down on him- only we don't know what it is..."

" What the hell does that mean ?" I ground out. I knew I was being hysterical, but given the circumstances I think I was being pretty darn grown up and mature about the whole situation.

" It means we're doing all we can for him, and we're going to keep doing all we can, but he is deteriorating; fast..."

**Hands up if you wants to give Cal a hug ? Thanks for reading, if you get a chance please leave a review. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, I think I got back to everyone. Each one of them was a good kick up the rear end for me to sit down and write this chapter- and they say reviews are wasted on the writers :o) Hope you enjoy this one, I was in a Cal/Nik angst mood when I wrote it, so apologises if it seems a little fluffy LOL.**

**Again all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 5**

**Present Day**

This all felt like one huge freakin nightmare, and someone was hiding the punch line in some very dark and unfunny place.

I'd lost count how many days I'd sat by his bed side now; he was drifting in and out of consciousness. His eyes would open briefly for a fleeting few seconds and then close back and the cycle would start again. Me, waiting for him to open his eyes again and Niko to simply stare at me with glazed over eyes and then drift off again. I'd sat there last night trying my best to convince myself that he would be ok, that this was just one of those creepy ass, scary as hell things that happen to every family, that it serves as a wakeup call for you not to take your loved ones for granted, one of those little annoying life lessons that people always go on about.

Yeah well, I was listening and really really paying attention this time, so it's pretty safe to say that you can stop with this life lesson. Because I have learnt a shit load. I've learnt that I love Niko a hell of a lot more than I thought was humanly possible. I mean I've always loved him, he's my big brother; it goes without a question. Yeah he rides me hard with the training and gives me shit about the way I behave and the food I eat, he scowls at me about the way I treat myself and the careless regard I have for my own life- but I know he does it because he loves me.

Which brings up a rather awkward thought in my head; when was the last time I did something, anything to show Nik how much he means to me ? I start to get jumpy when I realise I can't even think of anything off hand.

God I suck as a brother.

My fingers are entwined with his; I've been holding his hand, literally since I sat down in this orange Satanic like chair. The freakin thing just numbs your ass and makes your legs go dead. I sit on the edge of the bed most of the time, but I get scared I might pull something out and end up reverting back to the Satan chair.

I feel a slight flicker of movement in my hand, and I jump to my feet, the orange chair clattering to the floor behind me. I stare at Niko's face and then consider picking up the chair.

Screw the chair and the tidiness.

I ease myself down onto the bed and just concentrate on him, I sandwich his hand between mine and give it a warm squeeze. It's weird feeling his hand so cold, not that I usually have a clue whether or not my brother even has cold hands, but I'm still surprised that they are cold.

His grey eyes open for a second and flutter close again. My heart sinks back to my stomach and I can feel my shoulders slouch.

" Come on, Nik, for me, please..."

I know I'm begging, and I'm not ashamed of it. Think of me as you want, but I just want him well and back to normal.

His eyes flicker open again and this time, through obvious strain they stay open slightly longer, his head moving ever so slightly, causing blond strands of hair to fall into his eyes. I move them out of his eyes with a gentleness I was surprised I even had.

" Someone's been having a really nice nap..." I say, his eyes focused on me, " Think there's room in that bed for me too..?"

I laugh at my own joke and move my hand from his head and back to hold his hand.

I want to ignore his eyes and just concentrate on seeing him awake. I drink the memory in as I have no idea how long he'll be with me this time.

But it's pain.

Pain that dances like wild fire in his eyes.

My brother, usually the master of the mask and he's now at a point in his young life where he can't keep that mask on any longer and it scares me. It scares me to even begin to digest how much pain he must be in, how much agony must be ripping thought his body. Part of me wishes for him to close his eyes again, to allow the drugs to grant him the reprieve he deserves, and yet the incredibly selfish part of me wants him to stay right here with me as I don't want to be alone anymore.

" Hi..."

His voice is breathless, soft and exhausted; it pricks tears to my eyes instantly. I can hear the pain in his tone, it's thick, it's laboured and I know all of that through him simply saying one word to me.

" Hi yourself..." I tease gently, as his drug ladled eyes stare at me hooded as if he's about to drift off, but he fights it for a second and reopens his eyes.

" Why....here..?"

I chuckle, my brother the master of the English language and he's been resulted to babbling one word questions to me. But I know exactly what he's talking about and I squeeze his hand that bit tighter.

" You're not very well at the moment, but you're gonna get better.." I explain, trying to keep the lie plastered across my face, " I promise you, ok ? You just promise me that no matter what, you're not going to give up, that you're gonna keep on fighting..."

He's staring up at me and I know I'm crying, but there is fuck all I can do about that now.

" Do you hear me Niko ? You have to keep fighting, no matter what. Ok ?"

He nods at me ever so slightly and I can see his eyes closing off again, he shakes his head faintly trying to force himself to stay awake. I take my hand off his and brush his hair off his face; it soothes him to my surprise, so I keep my hand moving lightly in his hair.

" Don't fight it, rest..."

Niko allows the drugs to do their job and I watch as his breathing begins to even out.

" Rest...."

" Yeah Nik..." I whisper to him, " You get as much of it as you need.."

" You..."

I stare at him and feel the tears burning hot down my face.

" I will rest Niko, I promise, just as soon as you're back on your feet..."

That was Niko at his best, still putting me first even when he was losing consciousness and it begun to break my heart.

Something had to be done, and soon......

* * *

I'd been asked politely, but firmly to vacate Niko's room as the doctors and nurses ran tests on my older brother. I had considered arguing and insisting I stay with him, but then reminded myself that this wasn't about what I wanted. This was about what was best for Niko, and what was best for Niko, was finding out what was wrong with him.

I stepped outside the room instantly feeling alone, and shoved my hands deep in my jeans pocket. I began to wonder what on earth I was going to do while the hospital examined my brother.

As I headed down the narrow corridor and entered the main reception area, a smile slipped onto my face despite the surroundings and the situation I was facing.

I hadn't seen Robin since the day after Niko had been admitted in. He'd come into the room once Dr. Rimsky had left, had cast a rather sad eye over my unconscious brother and then turned and looked at me. I must have looked pretty distraught or broken or something because when he put his arm around my shoulders, I didn't say anything sarcastic. He kept it there for a while as I sat on Niko's bed crying and staring at my brother, while repeating the same sentence to Robin over and over again.

" They don't know what's wrong with him..."

He'd stayed with me that night, forced me to have breakfast that morning and then took me back to our apartment where I cleaned myself up and grabbed some stuff for Niko. I hadn't even known what to get him and after ten minutes or so, I'd pretty much had just a toothbrush and some underwear in my hands. I also had a very pissy argument with myself for not having done our laundry that week as I couldn't find anything clean to bring for Niko- at least nothing that didn't smell of blood, or sweat or some other disgusting bodily fluid that had been expelled by some other beasty.

Robin waited for me patiently in his car and drove me back to the hospital. He didn't come in with me; in fact he didn't even get out the car. He simply looked at me and told that he was going to check into a few things and he would catch up with me soon. He also told me to send Niko his love, and as I was about to close the door to his overly expensive car, he also added that he would keep us in his thoughts.

I didn't think much of that at the time, but over the next few days that did give me some comfort, knowing that out there, there was one other person who gave a rat's ass about the Leandros family.

Now he was back and behaving like he was some kind of God to a rather naive looking receptionist. I couldn't help but smile, only Robin could find time to flirt and exchange phone numbers with pretty women while the world was falling apart.

Well, at least my world.

He spotted me and strolled over with a large smile on his face.

" Do you ever quit ?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off the silk green shirt and pressed black slacks.

" There is always time for love Cal, always time for love..." Robin echoed as he clapped me loudly on the back. I watched his eyes study me for a moment as he left his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards the doors.

" Niko being poked and prodded again ?" Robin asked, his expression, placid.

I simply nodded as I felt him squeeze my shoulder warmly.

" Good, we got time for some breakfast..."

Robin remained quiet as we walked towards his car, I couldn't help but glance back at the hospital wondering if I should be leaving the complex. What if Niko needed me, what if something happened to him while I was elsewhere stuffing myself with food. I slowed down and Robin pulled back looking at me awkwardly.

" Maybe we should just stay here, you know, just in case..." I said, caution clear in my tone.

Robin cleared his throat and then held my gaze with a steady look of his own.

" We need to leave here..." He said simply as he began walking towards the parking lot.

I remained where I was, either I really was tired, or just being stupid, but I wasn't getting what Robin was clearly trying to explain to me in a non-verbal kind of way.

When you're as tired, and as worn out as I am, not to mention emotionally unstable and dealing with the fact that your loved one is knocking at heaven's door, reading between the lines when your friend is being purposely evasive is friggin annoying.

So I stayed put and waited for Robin to realise that I wasn't walking with him.

Took him all of two seconds before he marched in front of me.

What did surprise me though was that he simply just grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me towards his car.

I really must have been tired because I didn't put up a fight and the rather selfish part of me couldn't help wonder but what was going to be for breakfast.

" We can't talk here..." Robin hissed at me as he opened the driver's side and climbed in, leaving me standing at the passenger door confused.

Talk ? Who said anything about talking; I thought he was taking me to breakfast?

The window suddenly wound down and I jumped when I saw him lean forward, anger and annoyance clear on his face.

" You got about five seconds to get into this car, or I'm going to leave your scrawny ass right here, and you'll be none the wiser to what I found out about that Adonis you call Niko.."

I was in the car in two.....

* * *

" So how sure is sure ?" I questioned the puck who was sitting across me at my kitchen table, examining the fork and plate I'd given him to eat our take away pancakes on. I poured honey and syrup over mine and dived in. It felt weird not having Niko's voice break through and give me a scolding for eating the unhealthy food, or him insisting I at least put some blueberries with it. But Robin didn't make a sound towards me, as he was too engrossed at staring at his plate and taking in our surroundings in our kitchen. From the look on his face, he wasn't exactly impressed. In fact the over indulgent puck looked like he was well outside his comfort zone.

" These are good pancakes.." I mumbled through a mouthful and then rose up to look at the designer clad puck. " So, go through what you told me you found out, just to make sure I'm not mishearing you, or suffering from sleep deprivation..."

Robin's eyes narrowed at me and I could have sworn he was going to smack me up the back of my head. I missed those little whacks. In fact being inside this apartment without Nik rattling around was getting harder each and every time I came back. It's funny the things you miss, like your brother assaulting you every so often- yup we are one seriously screwed up family unit. Either that or I am really screwed, more so than I actually realise.

" It's just a theory, but one I suggest we investigate further.." Robin said in demure tone. He was angling this conversation, and I wasn't a hundred percent sure where this was heading. It made me uneasy.

" Care to elaborate on this theory of yours..?" I pushed.

Robin gave me one of those looks, it said he knew he wanted to tell me something but was worried about how I would react. Considering he actually existed only to wind me up, the fact that he was worried about the way I would react towards something, assuming that the reacting part was taken in the negative perspective- was crystal clear that what he had to tell me was bad.

Shit.

" The docs at the hospital, they still got no idea what's wrong with Niko, do they ?" Robin said with a shrug of his shoulders. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was soaking in every word waiting for the piece in the sentence that would set off that all too familiar kick in the gut. I knew it was coming, I just didn't know the how or why part- yet.

Robin's green eyes looked curiously at me, " You don't think it's the tiniest bit strange that Niko, a one man mauling machine, but otherwise, a normal, healthy, extremely fit youngster in his early 20's, just suddenly gets ill and is knocking at deaths door."

I was still waiting for the kick.

" There's only one thing that can be behind him getting ill so fast..." Robin said rubbing a hand at back of his neck.

I was staring so hard I thought my eyes were going to fall out my head.

Robin's gaze narrowed at me.

" And that one thing is, what, Caliban ?" Robin demanded.

There was the kick. I felt it strong and sudden and I wanted to cry on the spot. Fit, healthy, mauling machine that was my big brother, who suddenly got so ill that he may die.

Yup, only one thing for that.

Fuck.

" Cancer..?" I blurted out, looking at Robin's face in sheer panic. " How can the hospital not find it..?"

"Cancer..?" Robin spluttered as he stared at me like I'd grown an extra head, " Are you out of your god damn mind..?"

I fell silent and shook my head.

He sighed loudly and got out of his seat and proceeded to dump his empty plate in the sink. He turned and looked at me with compassion in his eyes.

" Not cancer Cal..."

I released the breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding.

" Then what..?" I said in a weary tone.

" A hex...."

* * *

**Oooh a hex, now why would anyone want to put a hex on Niko ? Hummm..... Reviews would be lovely please, thanks xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Greetings all ! Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review. It's incredibly humbling and a wonderful surprise to read them. A thank you to those who have put this story on alert and little old me on alert as well. As for where have I been for all this time, this isn't really the time nor place to explain, but let's just say I had a hell of a lot in common with my Niko Leandros than what was comfortable. I'm still a very long way off using the phrase 'I'm better' but trying to stay positive in an awful situation. Some days are good, but most are bad. I had this chapter banked on my computer- so hopefully it should make some sense._

_Enjoy._

Chapter Six

I gave him one of those looks that clearly told him that he'd lost the plot.

" A hex..?" I scoffed, " Who on earth would bother to put a hex on Niko ? And don't even think of the Auphe, they don't have the brain cells to dream up an idea like that..."

Robin leant against the sink and studied me closely, I couldn't help but feel I was being scrutinised by the Puck.

" You quite finished ?" Robin said curtly, " Because I could take a seat and wait out your whinging.."

I pouted, " I'm not whinging.."

" Of course not.." Robin said rolling his eyes, " Cal, look at the facts, this is Niko, warrior princess with a Katana that could take your head off if you sniffed at him wrong- and no offence, but when it comes to you, he's totally paranoid.."

" You'll get no argument from me..."

" Which brings me to the other topic of conversation I wanted to discuss with you..." Robin said in an awkward tone.

" Fine, but can we speed this up, I want to get back to the hospital..." I said as I cleared the table and placed my dirty dishes in the sink.

" Anyone who knows you, would know that the two of you have this rather disturbing co-dependency thing going on..."

My eyes narrowed at him and I folded my arms across my chest, he simply smiled flippantly and continued.

" You can look at me as twisted as you want, but you know it's true..." Robin said in a plain tone, " He's kept your head on your shoulders more times than I count..."

" Sometimes quite literally..." I muttered, thinking back to all the times that Niko had saved my ass and suddenly feeling intensely miserable about it. " You got a point here Goodfellow..?"

" My point, if you actually let me complete my sentence, you jackass, is that maybe there is a reason that they have put this hex on Niko.."

" You call me the jackass..?" I demanded, " You got me standing here listening to you tell me something you told me twenty minutes ago; you already told me someone put a hex on Nik, what we should be doing is figuring how to get it off him..."

I started to reach for my jacket when Robin clamped his hand down on so I couldn't move it; I glared at his hand and then raised my head, my best scowl on my face.

Needless to say, I need more practice in the petulance department because that look barely gets me any leeway with Niko and apparently it also gets me nowhere with Robin because his hand stayed put.

" You're not listening to me..." Robin said in a tight tone.

" That's because you sound like you're stuck on repeat..." I snapped.

" Why would they put a hex on Niko, Caliban..?" Robin demanded, " What reason would they have to put a hex on a human..?"

" Robin, we don't even know who, they, are.." I shouted, as I yanked my jacket free, " Just back off, ok, I need to get to the hospital..."

" It's you..." Robin finally said.

It must have dawned on him somewhere along the line that either I was in denial or was too stupid to work out the blatant obvious.

I could feel myself sinking in the chair and my head drop.

" It's the only reason I can think of Cal, I have asked around everywhere, and nobody knows anything about what's happened to Niko, nobody's talking..." Robin said, a heavy note in his voice, " They know about your bond, everyone who is anyone in the supernatural world knows about you and by default they know about your warrior brother.."

" So much for keeping a low profile.." I mumbled.

" Cal, do you understand what this means..?" Robin said leaning over me in a rather uncomfortable, in my personal space kind of way, " They've taken Niko out because they want to get to you..."

" It's not them..." I said shaking my head.

Now don't get me wrong, my demonic, human eating side of the family are evil. But this whole situation just didn't smell like their kind of work.

" How can you be sure ? They've tried before..." Robin said simply, " And they are one sick race of freaks- no offence..."

I waved it off- hard to be offended with the face smacking obvious.

" This is just not them, it's too cleaver, to sly, to smart..." I said shaking my head, " But other than them, who could it be..?"

Now that left me feeling sick, my pancakes already were flowing back up towards my mouth.

Robin scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head, " Your guess is as good as mine, kid..."

" Is there nothing we can do to fix Niko..?" I said in small voice.

" Look, rumour has it that sometimes when hexes are placed, pouches used in the spells are hidden around the victim.." Robin explained.

My ears pricked up, " What kind of pouches..?"

Robin shrugged, " There little brown bags, usually filled with whatever hocus pocus ingredients that the thing used.."

" So if we find the bag, then we could cure Niko..?" I said brightening already and getting back to my feet, " So this bag, it could be in here, I mean this is where he got sick.."

" Sometimes, Cal..." Robin stressed, " Sometimes hex bags are used, other times they use ritual spells or dolls or god knows what else..."

" But there's a chance..?"

Robin nodded his head and raised his eyebrows, " There's no harm in looking..?"

I nodded and walked out the kitchen, yelling over my shoulder, " You take in here, I'll search his room..."

* * *

Yeah, so apparently tearing apart your apartment on the whim that maybe, just maybe something you think might be in there, is actually not such a hot idea.

An hour later, yeah a whole hour later, Robin looked up at me after cutting through Niko's wafer thin mattress and shook his head.

Nothing.

No big surprise there.

I got up from the floor and surveyed the mess; nuclear explosion would have nothing on this place. I'd be lying if I said I'd been delicate when I had been going through our home, call it desperation to find an end to this nightmare, but most things were either smashed, broken or obliterated and as for Niko's room, yeah let's not go there- put it this way, Robin and I had just spent the last twenty minutes tearing his bed apart.

Robin glanced at me and rubbed his head, his hand coming to a stop on top of his head.

" We had to check Cal, we'd have kicked ourselves if we hadn't and it had turned out to be here the whole time..."

" But it's not here..." I said as I turned and walked out the remains of Niko's bedroom and stood in the narrow corridor. " I got to get back to Niko..."

Robin nodded understandably and suddenly blocked my path with his arm.

" Promise..?"

" What about her, cause I'm pretty sure I've filled up her voicemail box with panic filled messages..." I muttered.

" Her voicemail..?" Robin asked allowing me to pass, " She hasn't been in contact with you at all..?"

" No, Sherlock, any bright ideas why..?" I muttered, " Because right now, I'd take anything, she'd handle this a hell of a lot better than I would..."

I felt Robin's hand on my shoulder and he squeezed it tightly, " You're doing just fine Cal..."

" I'll be doing a whole lot better when Niko is back on his feet threatening to run my ass into the ground..." I said with a tired laugh, " Why would someone want to hurt him ?"

" I don't know..." Robin admitted, " I wish I did..."

" If I ever find out that Niko is sick because of me, I'll never forgive myself..." I whispered, " If someone wants me out of the way then fine, deal with me, but messing with my brother..."

" Go and be with Niko..." Robin said in a tight voice, " I'm going to head to the vampire's house, see if she's actually paid her phone bill.."

I watched Robin reach for his jacket off the kitchen floor and roll his eyes, " This is Prada you know..."

I chuckled, my attempt at an apology.

My eyes scanned the mess in the kitchen and it dawned on me exactly how far Robin and I had gone in our search for the hex bags- to say we were stringent would have been an understatement. I attempted to right the kitchen table and watched it topple over again; confused I peeped under the table and sighed. I may not have any skills what so ever in carpentry but even I know a square table needs four legs to stand up on and at the moment, ours had three and worse, I didn't even know where the missing leg was.

Yeah, I was handling everything swimmingly.

* * *

I headed into Niko's room and a smile jumped to my face. Considering the totally shitty last couple days, I didn't think I would be smiling anytime soon, but what can I say, the smallest things sometimes bring the biggest rewards.

Niko was sitting up in the bed, his head was nestled in pillows and his eyes were closed at the moment, but the fact that they had elevated the bed had to be a good sign right ?

I headed over to the bed and gently put a hand on his, Niko's head turned slightly and his hand moved under mine. I squeezed it tightly.

" Hi..." I whispered.

Grey eyes finally opened and he smiled one of those rare smiles at me.

" Hi..."

I laughed out loud, genuinely for the first time in ages. I reached down and hugged him as best as I could. I know he didn't hug me back, I wasn't expecting him to, but I did feel his head rest against my cheek and that was all I could want. I eased him back onto the bed and sat beside him, daring not to be too far from him and trust me that orange Satan seat was too far.

" How you feeling..?" I asked nervously.

" Tired..." Niko whispered.

His voice was heavy, gravelly, but it was music to my ears. He could talk like he was on 80 cigarettes a day and sipping gin, just as long as he kept talking.

" It's good to see you awake..." I whispered back as I wrapped my fingers around his hand, " I tell you what, you probably scared about fifty years off me.."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes..." Niko replied, a hint of a smile on his pale lips.

Something wasn't right with him though.

In an instant his eyes grew heavy again and his face looked to be getting increasingly pinched. He finally sucked in a rather deep breath and I stood up abruptly.

" I'm going to get the doctor..." I said, already reaching for the door handle.

" It'll pass..." I heard my brother say, and that made me freeze.

" What exactly does that mean ? You said that to me right before you took your swam dive in front of me about a week ago...!"

Niko looked at me with exhausted eyes and I groaned inwardly at myself.

Did I really, really, just yell at him ?

What the fuck is wrong with me ?

On second thoughts don't answer that.

" Sorry..." Niko said in small voice, as I watched him sink into the pillows and close his eyes.

I crossed the room and stood next to the bed. He didn't reopen his eyes and I cursed under my breath. My hand reached up and touched his cheek and he stirred under the touch.

" I'm the one who's sorry..." I whispered, " I'm a really shit brother..."

There was no response.

No great surprise there really.

I stood staring at Niko and wondered what he was feeling. That look on his face when the pain hit, I had been hoping that I would never have to see that again. But I had, only this time I had been in a hospital, a place that should be making him feel better.

I sighed out loud and stroked Niko's blond hair off his face. I don't know why, but this always gave me great comfort when Niko used to do it for me. It wasn't that long ago I would curl up in his bed and he would just roll over and let me stay with him without even asking me why. The nights when he would find me sitting on our trusty couch in the dark and he would simply come and sit beside me and stay there until I fell asleep. Or the times when I would just lie on my bed staring into space, trying to forget about all the evil that blighted our lives, all the evil that I had brought into our lives and Niko would sit behind me and play with my hair, stroking it every so often with his fingers. The touch, the movement, it made me feel warm, safe, loved.

Or maybe it wasn't the actual act- maybe it was the person behind the act.

Either way, I wanted Niko to know he wasn't alone, and he would never be alone- even if he was asleep.

I couldn't help but think about what Robin had not so subtly suggested.

That someone or something could be hurting Niko on purpose to get to me. It made me shudder to my core. I get that the Auphe hate me, that they want me dead. I even to some extent get why they hate Niko. But I don't care what Robin says, this isn't them. This is way too slick, way too smart and way too thought out. The Auphe see what they want and they always get it. They played the long game before and it didn't pay off for them. Niko has been out for the count for almost a week- if they wanted me dead, they would have done it. In fact, if they had wanted Niko dead, what better time than now ?

But he's not- thank god.

No, this was different. This was well, evil. A suffering kind of evil. If someone was behind this, they were doing it to make Niko suffer, to weaken him, to torture him.

And if there is a person or a thing behind this nightmare- they're gonna wish they'd put the hex on me.

Cause I swear to whatever God is listening, I will find them, and I will kill them.

The shrilling sound of my phone made me literally jump and I knocked Niko in the head.

His eyes briefly opened and I smiled an apology at him as I scrambled to answer the contraption.

It was Robin.

" It's Robin..." I explained.

Niko simply looked at me as if Okaying me to take the call; so I answered.

" Tell me you got some news.." I said in a tight voice as I slipped out of Niko's room silently. " I need something Goodfellow, anything..."

There was a pause on the other end and I took the phone away from my ear to check to make sure I was still connected.

I was.

" Robin ?" I asked unable to keep the nerves out of voice, " You still there ?"

" Can Niko hear you ?" Robin asked in a small voice.

" No, I left his room..." I whispered. I could already feel the little blood in my face draining away and my stomach beginning to tie in familiar knots. " What's going on..?"

" There was no answer at Promise's..." Robin explained, " So I broke in..."

" She's dead isn't she..?" I blurted out, my heart hammering in my chest.

" Worse..." Robin corrected.

" What's worse than dead..?" I demanded, panic rising in my voice.

" Gone..." Robin said in a tight voice, " Caliban, the vampire's gone.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wowzer, what an epic amount of reviews ! Thank you so much to all those that did review, those who added me to story alert and of course, author alert. Much appreciated. As for myself, will be lying if I said I'm doing great, but fighting on. I'm off for a few weeks in the sunshine and taking my laptop with me, so will try and get some writing done while I'm there.**

**This chapter, hummmm, you'll either like where it's going or think I've drifted to far away from the books- but if you've read my previous stuff *winks* you know what I'm like :o)**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Cainchan**_**, your reviews and words always inspire me to keep writing, so this one is especially for you.**

Chapter Seven

I was pacing like a mad man, stalking the empty hospital corridor like I was possessed.

Robin was leaning against the wall with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

" Would you sit down.." He said in an exasperated tone, " You're making me feel sick..."

" Sick..?" I spat, staring at him like I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders, " Excuse me for turning your stomach sour, I'm just busy freakin out over here.."

Robin rolled his eyes at me, which only increased my blood pressure.

" Is my anger bothering you..?" I demanded.

" No, but your drama queen dramatics are..." Robin pointedly said.

I growled at him in anger, but stopped pacing.

" What am I going to tell Niko..? Hey bro, sorry you're not top dollar right now, oh by the way we think your girlfriend has been kidnapped..!" I hissed sarcastically.

Robin suddenly stood up straight.

" Caliban..."

" What am I going to tell him Robin..?" I said in a small tone, and I genuinely meant that, " He's so sick, so weak, I don't know how he'll deal with this..."

" Cal..?"

" Who would want to take Promise..?" I rambled, " The two have got to be connected, somehow. We just need to figure out what it is...-"

" Caliban..!" Robin snapped.

I stared at the Puck, my mouth still open.

I really wasn't a fan of that name.

" You finished yet ?" Robin asked, folding his arms across his chest. I nodded.

" Good..." Robin said, " Look, I told you Promise was gone, everything else you formed in that crazy little head of yours..."

My eyes narrowed as I considered what he had just said.

" So what's happened to her ?" I asked after a beat.

I didn't like the look on Robin's face to my question. It looked all screwed up and confused as if he was weighing up what to tell me.

" I think I'll leave that up to you..." Robin said after a while, " I'll stay here with Niko for a while, you head over to the vampire's house and see what conclusions you come up with.."

" Or you could just tell me what you saw and save my ass from going there..." I suggested with a look that questioned the Pucks intelligence.

The look he gave me however made me question my own suggestion.

" Look, like I said, I'll stay with Niko and you go and see what you find..." Robin said plainly, " You never know, it could do Niko some good having me around.."

" What, you think he's vulnerable to your advances now..?" I said with a snort.

Robin scowled at me, " I don't have to trick your brother into bed Caliban, one day he will cave, they all do-eventually.."

If ever to burn a thought out your brain, huh ?

" Conversation Caliban..." Robin finally said with a shake of his head, " The kid could probably do with some actual stimulating conversation..."

" And he'll get that from you..?" I said with a dry chuckle, " He'll probably wake up just to tell you to shut up.."

" Even so, then I would consider that a result.." Robin said raising his eyebrows playfully, " Any reaction is better than none at all..."

He may be a wiseass that Puck, but now and again, I had to admit- he did come up with some good ideas...

* * *

I looked in at Niko before I left, he was fast asleep again. I whispered to him that he had my permission to kick Loman's ass in if those hands of his got a little too friendly. He didn't even stir, which I knew he wouldn't, but that didn't mean I wasn't still disappointed.

Robin refused to tell me anything more about what he had found out about Promise which had peaked my interests. I had to admit that I had found it rather strange that the vampire hadn't returned any of my calls and worse still had seemed to not show any interest in the fact that the man she was supposed to be head over heels in love with was seriously ill in hospital.

I left the hospital and headed for the subway, it was the second quickest mode of transport around, the first being a taxi, but with my funds being at an all time low, ducking and diving for a free ride on New York city's finest transport system was my best bet.

Besides free was always a good idea.

It's amazing what a thirty minute trip on the subway could do, it never seemed to surprise me how such a short ride could take you to two completely different ends of the city. My side being the run down, poor as hell rinky-dink little neighbourhood, while on this side, Promise's side, it was well...fabulous.

I didn't go to her mansion that often, but the odd times that I did it still baffled me to why on earth Niko ever came home.

This was the kind of neighbourhood, the kind of area that my brother deserved to live in. It was clean, tidy, expensive, rich and most importantly- safe. He deserved the finer things in life, even if he didn't think he deserved it.

As I walked down the tree lined street, the area gleaming in the cold October sunshine, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I watched as some lady peeped at me from behind some curtains and as I met her stare she pulled away from the window- no doubt she was off to call the cops about some strange looking punkass kid snooping around her neighbourhood.

I decided a trip to the local cop shop wasn't a productive way to spend my morning, so hurried to the end of the street towards the cul-de-sac that held Promises sprawling estate.

I glanced around making sure no one else was watching and quickly climbed the steps to her home. I knocked loudly on the door and rang the bell a few times for good measure.

" Promise, it's me, Cal..!" I shouted at the door, " Open up, we need to talk.."

And as expected, there was no answer. Just as Goodfellow had said.

I jogged back down the stairs and stared up at the house trying to see if anything looked out of place. I spotted her mail box and peeped inside.

Her mail was piled up.

Glancing around one more time, I slipped around the back of the house and climbed over her fence into her garden. As I jumped down amongst her bedding plants, I spotted some squashed ones not too far from my knee.

Guess Robin had had to climb over the fence as well. Could just imagine him cursing about it messing up those overly expensive slacks he seemed so fond of wearing.

I wiped my soiled hands on my already dirty jeans and preceded up the vampire's teak decking.

Again, I really don't know why Niko ever came home from this place.

It took a few minutes for me to pick her lock to the sliding door; Niko would be very disappointed in the time it had taken me to open it. I could hear his voice going on about wasting precious seconds. I could also imagine him finding an identical lock and drilling me until I could open it with my eyes closed at home.

I chuckled out loud and then sighed.

God I missed him.

I slid the door closed behind me and silently walked around the perfect surroundings and that was the main problem.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

I quickened my pace and within ten minutes, yes ten minutes, cause that's how freakin huge this place is, I'd covered every room and every corridor.

Everything was as I remembered it.

Like normal.

I was standing in her bedroom, looking around. Everything was where it should be in a bedroom. I walked to her dresser and opened the jewellery box that sat on it. As expected, filled with her diamonds, her sapphires, and whatever else a girl could want.

Perfumes sat on her dresser with their elaborate bottle shapes in every description possible.

I couldn't even remember if I'd put deodorant on this morning- in fact, I wasn't even sure if I'd showered this morning.

It was official, if something suspicious had happen to Niko's vampire girlfriend, it hadn't happened here. There was no sign of a struggle, no blood, not a single item out of place.

And that's when I did spot something.

Absently glancing around her bedroom, I noticed a red piece of material sticking out of her walk-in closet. Considering how tidy and spotless the place was, it looked out of place, like someone had closed the door in a hurry.

I walked over to the closet and slowly opened it, my heart hammering against my chest half expecting to find something I didn't want to see behind those French doors.

And I sure as hell did.

Just not the dead body I was expecting.

The whole closet was empty...besides the silk scarf that was trapped in the door.

I back tracked and went to her dresser and yanked open her drawers- they were all empty.

" What the hell..." I found myself whispering out loud.

I searched every inch of the mansion. All the suitcases were gone, all her clothes, shoes, bags- they were all gone.

I opened the fridge in the kitchen, it was empty. The trash can; empty.

I could feel my breathing quickening and my heart started thumping out of my chest.

Robin had been right in what he said.

She was gone.

She'd left...

* * *

I headed back to my apartment, on the grotty side of the city. I just about managed to avoid any ticket inspectors so all in all a good morning's work.

Apart from the small fact that it looked like my brother's girlfriend had just done a bunk.

I'd been brave and wiped my traditional scowl off my face and talked to her neighbour.

They confirmed they hadn't seen the 'pretty lady' that lived there in almost two weeks.

Two weeks ?

That notion was making my stomach tie in very uncomfortable knots.

I put off calling Robin, mainly because this was a conversation I needed to have with him face to face. It was now becoming painfully obvious that the Puck had wanted me to see that scene for myself. After all, how hard would it have been for him to tell me that he thought that Promise had run out on us. No, he wanted me to see how it had happened, he had wanted me to see that she had taken her time packing, that she's had time to clean out her fridge and empty her trash. She hadn't been in a hurry; she hadn't been forced to move quickly.

No. She'd taken her time, taken what she wanted from her stuff, locked up her house and left.

I called her cell when I had been at her place; I heard it ringing on the kitchen table. All my messages, all my cries for help, all my begging for her to come and be with Niko.

The man she was supposed to be in love with.

I felt physically sick.

I had deleted all my crazy messages from her phone and placed it back on the table.

I opened our front door to the apartment and almost broke my neck on the kitchen table leg that was on the floor.

Oh yeah, the matter of the small nuclear explosion Robin and I had created in my apartment.

I sighed out loud and surveyed the mess. It was clear we'd been a little too enthusiastic with our search, just scanning the carnage; I didn't see much that could be salvaged.

I tided as much as I could, tried my best to keep busy because as long as I stayed busy it meant that I didn't have to think about the glaring obvious situation that was staring at me right in the face.

Promise takes off right about the time my brother goes knocking at heaven's door ?

Coincidence ?

Yeah fucking right...

* * *

It was the evening when I walked into Niko's bedroom. I'd been all domestic in the last few hours. I did our laundry, went to the grocery store and bought some food and actually put it in the fridge. I looked around for a bag to put some clean clothes in for Niko and winced when I realised what I'd done to his room. The guy didn't even have a bed anymore ! His mattress was lying wounded on the floor, most it's stuffing strewn on the hard wood floor. I sighed and wondered where I'd left the broom. I'd been sweeping up my mess for almost an hour in different parts of our apartment.

I began picking up papers with Niko's hand writing on. I'd over turned his desk to make sure nothing was under it, knocking all his work off in the process, well at least I didn't break that piece of furniture and proceeded to put it back on all fours. I picked up a loose file and placed the random papers, no doubt for an assignment in there and put it on the desk. Sitting on the floor, I found myself staring at a shoe box in the bottom of my brother's closet.

Now unsurprisingly, Niko didn't exactly have a lot of stuff in the closet. It's not like we had loads of money to spend on clothes or shoes and stuff. Most the stuff we owned was well worn, old and truly past its sell by date. My brother spent whatever money he earned from his jobs in trying to pay rent, buying books for classes and keeping food on the table- so imagine my surprise to see that my brother had a brand new looking shoebox at the bottom of his closest.

Not that I had a problem with Niko buying himself something new, what was weird was that he'd never shown me. I crawled over to the closet and pushing a t-shirt of his out the way, I pulled the box towards me.

Just by pulling it, I already knew there were no shoes in there.

I stared at the box for a moment and suddenly wondered whether or not I should open it. After all, there was a reason why Nik hadn't shown me the contents of it. It was his and I had no right poking my big fat unwanted nose in his personal possessions.

But then again, I am his little brother and he shouldn't keep hidden shoe boxes from me.

So I opened it.

What, you expected me not to ?

I stared inside the box, the contents were shallow, but the items right at the top held my attention instantly. My finger hovered over them and for a moment, a smile appeared on my face.

Photos.

I picked them up and looked at them one at a time.

There were pictures of me and Niko when we were children, one of when I was baby and my older brother holding me. One with our mother Sofia and Niko and I flanking her on each side outside our trailer we used to live in. I couldn't have been more than eight. I didn't even remember how blond Niko's hair was back then, it was almost platinum. The other picture was more recent, taken maybe a year ago. I had my arm around Niko's shoulders and both of us were facing the camera. It was actually a really nice picture of the two of us. It must have come from either Robin or Promise's camera because neither Niko nor I owned one.

I stared intently at the picture, looking at my brother's face. It was one of those rare times when not only was Niko smiling, he was laughing and who had ever taken that picture had managed to capture it.

I wanted this picture for myself, and it took every ounce of strength to put it back in the box. But I did, grudgingly.

I continued looking through the box, and chuckled when I picked up a broken elephant band from the box. I'd bought Niko that for his 21st birthday, it was supposed to be lucky and a form of protection- ironically it snapped off in a fight with a pissy dwarf. I was there when it broke and remembered that Niko did look genuinely annoyed when it broke, but I figured he'd just tossed it in the trash- I never imagined he'd kept it. It clearly meant something to him. I continued looking through the box but found nothing else that I could understand, just papers and receipts.

But that box spoke more to me than the contents ever could.

Because that box was the _real_ Niko.

A guy who loved his family, who had a good heart, who liked to laugh and smile, who was devoted to fighting the good fight and keeping the person he loved the most safe. He was a loyal friend and clearly someone who liked to look back at the past, with some fondness.

And as much as it pained me to admit, as I glanced one more time at the picture of our mother, not every single day of our childhood was a nightmare. Sofia was an awful mother, that was a given, but not all the time. She was evil for what she had done in conceiving me with that monster- but that same woman had given me an older brother that I would always be thankful for. I'd spent so much time thinking about all the awful things that she'd done to me that I'd pushed the few rare good things she'd done to the back of my mind.

Clearly Niko hadn't forgotten Sofia either, but because of me, he kept that to himself.

He shouldn't have to.

As I packed the bag up, I made a promise to myself and to Niko's bombsite room. My brother was going to pull through and no matter how long it took, he was going to get better and then that was it. No more monsters, no more Auphe, no more nothing that was ever going to put him in danger ever again.

Even if that meant I had to leave in order to do it...


End file.
